


Holding a Grudge

by hedxnist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Classroom Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Dominance, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Fucked Over a Desk, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedxnist/pseuds/hedxnist
Summary: Reina can’t keep up this grudge, not when Peter looks like that.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Holding a Grudge

Reina had been in Beacon Hill working as a counsellor at the high school for over a year now, and had spent half of that helping scott and his pack plus the other friends that tagged along with their hair brained schemes that always seemed to get them injured on in some predicament they needed help getting out of. In her eyes they were idiots, the lot of them, even the two eldest wolves Derek and Peter, and if she didn’t care about the safety of her students she’d leave then to it, but unfortunately, she did care and it had gotten her mixed up in their drama plenty of times, and forced her to work with the alpha turned beta that killed her entire pack, the infamous Peter Hale.

they hadn’t gotten along from the moment they met, not only had he done what he had to her personally but he terrorised and tried to kill her students, so to say they butted heads a lot was the understatement of the year. Time had passed since then and Peter had somewhat redeemed himself, he’d gotten the forgiveness of Scott and the others so Reina dropped half of the grudge she held against him and working with him got a lot easier.

Fast forward a year or so and the two are what you would consider friends, maybe not close but after having her back for a year he certainly was forgiven partially by the alpha, it was a loyalty thing, she could stay mad at someone who had gone out their way to safe her life on countless occasions when he didn't have to.

Currently they were on another hunt at the request of Stiles and Scott, deciding once again to team up, mainly because no one else wanted to pair up with Peter if they had the choice. The two walked calmly through the halls of Beacon Hills, the moonlight being the only thing to illuminate the building, he was too proud to say anything but the time he’d spent making up to Reina for his actions had caused some sort of spark to ignite in what he thought was an ice cold and dead heart, but when she was around he could barely breathe sometimes, and her smile, and that laugh? It could make his whole damn day. 

Unbeknownst to Peter, Reina had refused to accept the same feelings that had bubbled up in her heart, she brushed it off and simply caring about a friend but she couldn’t shake the feeling of being helplessly lost without him by her side or at least in the same room as her, but like him she’d never say anything, she felt too awkward going from wanting to tear his throat out to having feelings for him, it was too cliche and she hated herself for even thinking about him like that.

Checking every room that was unlocked they were getting nowhere so the next classroom they checked, which happened to be her office, Reina leant against the teachers desk with a sigh, placing her hands by her hips, “There’s nothing here, Stiles must've given us a damn red herring.” she grumbled quietly before placing her flashlight on the desk and looking over at Peter as he got down searching the cupboards at the back and walked over leaning against the desk next to her, she was tired, it was late so she rested her head on his shoulder, something not uncommon, a friendly gesture, but she heard something as she did so, tuning in her hearing she heard the unmistakable sound of a rapidly quickening heartbeat, it was Peter’s.

She turned her head to look up at him, not moving her head from his shoulder, he wasn’t looking at her, in fact he was staring holes into the wall at the back of her office, arms folded over his chest like he was focused on something, like her was nervous, “what are you looking at? is something wrong?” she asked, he could feel her breath on his neck and prayed his heart rate would slow down, the closeness, the secludedness of being alone here, with her, not just in this office but being the only one here with her in the entire building, he tried to keep his focus as he shrugged, causing her head to move from his shoulder, “nah, just reading one of the posters back there, got nothin’ else to do right?” he said and looked at her, big mistake.

his heart rate had relaxed once she’d moved by locking eyes with her deep chocolate brown ones shot it back through the roof, he could’ve sworn it’d beat right out his chest, and all of a sudden, he could barely breathe again, his brain unable to formulate any kind of thought other than how beautiful she looked under the light of the moon shining in through the window, he couldn't hear her heart beating over the sound of his but she could hear hers, beating away at a similar pace but just slower, she was able to keep a level head better than he was, she had noticed his breathing had changed and she grew concerned moving to stand in front of him and cup his cheeks, meaning nothing by the gesture but he seemed to just get worse.

“hey, breathe Peter, you’re ok, there’s nothing to be worried about, what’s wrong?” she was oblivious was what Peter thought but she was far from it, she knew why he was acting like this, she knew it was her that was making him lose his cool but she hoped that she could stop it somehow, she hadn't expected his arms to unfold and a hand grab her shirt, tugging her forward, yet her hands never moved from his face despite how close they now were, the height difference was usually very obvious, Reina, five six in her work heels, Peter, six one, she was staring at him intently, but him leaning on the desk made them the same height temporarily.

Now it was Reina’s turn to have her breath hitch in her throat, Peter’s outburst had seemed to ever so slightly calm his pulse, but hers had skyrocketed, her eyes subconsciously glancing ever so quickly to his lips and then back to his eyes as they flashed that bright blue for only a second, causing hers to flicker her alpha red out of instinct. There was no talking their way around this, no explanation they could use to play this off as a simple mishap, or anything remotely platonic, as they’d been standing like this now for five minutes, not moving a muscle, neither of them daring.

But Peter had never been known for being shy, or for not acting on impulse, so it was him that broke the deafening silence, that cut through the smog of tension surrounding the two, leaning up slowly at first to ever so cautiously capture her lips with his own, his grip on her shirt never loosening, Reina hadn't been surprised by this move and even though part of her that still disliked this man screamed at her to push him off her, to reject whatever the hell he was doing, the rest of her was fuelling itself on her primal instinct, he reeked of pheromones right now, and she let it fill her senses as she started to kiss him back, but only slightly before he pulled away.

But not full, his lips still only a few centimetres from hers, goading her, tempting her, challenging her to do what they both knew she wanted to do, to take that leap, to give in, to let him in, so, being one to never back down from a challenge she practically crashed their lips together once more, her hands moving to his hair, Peter returned it almost instantaneously as his hands found her hips and then let his arms snake around her waist as he used one hand on the small of her back to pull her flush against his chest.

She had no idea what she was doing or even why she was doing this, it was like her instincts just took her deeply hidden feelings for this man and ran with them, and honestly? she wasn’t about to stop it, in fact she let it cloud her mind, let it drive her and soon she was biting down gently on his lower lip, the gasp she pulled from his throat sent shivers down her spine. Peter was in disbelief as the way she was acting, she had bit him, and not in a way that screamed ‘get off me’ no, it was something else entirely, he pushed himself off the desk and broke the kiss temporarily so he could lift her up and sit her on the edge, moving to stand between her legs, Reina pulled him closer to her, his hand resting either side of her hips, he couldn’t actually believe that this was happening, after all the insults, the threats and the bickering, here they were, the two that supposedly hated each other, making out on her desk.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers once again, yet it seems the woman had more tricks up her sleeves as she moved her hands to his chest, then they traveled down, and then up under his shirt, index fingers hooking in the wait band of his jeans as she tugged him closer, once she had, Reina slid her hands back up his shirt, taking the fabric with them, Peter was smart, he got the hint quick enough and pulled away from the kiss for a moment to tug his shirt over his head, dropping it too the floor, were they really going this far? already? and right here on her desk? much like Reina his mind was clouded by the primal instinct he was born with, and those questions became obsolete to him as he grabbed her shirt and pulled it off her quickly and with zero objections from her.

Peter reconnected their lips, hands back on the desk either side of her hips as her hands now fumbled with his belt buckle, which after a moment she got undone, unbuttoning the jeans was easier and he simply kicked off his shoes and then the jeans before pushing her to lay back, working on her belt now. Reina’s was eaidet to unbuckle than his and the zipper on her jeans made everything go smoothly, she lifted her hips after he removed her heels to help with him tugging her jeans off, once they were she sat up and slid off the desk, Peter was confused before she sunk to her knees in front of him, making him even more confused, she grabbed the hem of his boxers as he glanced around them, for any signs of life but found none, eyes immediately looking back at her.

Reina had by now wrapped her hand around his exposed length and with her other hand on his thigh was moving her hand slowly, eliciting a gasp from him as he grabbed the edge of the desk next to him, he closed his eyes for not even a second but when he opened them at the feeling of a different sensation he looked down to see this beautiful woman with her hands on both his thighs now, eyes gazing up at him as her lips were wrapped oh so perfectly around his cock, her head bobbing innocently as she stared up at him. Peter’s grip on the desk got tighter as he let out a quiet moan, claws extending subconsciously and digging into the wood, as his free hand tangled into her hair, as he looked up and closed his eyes, breathing laboured.

He didn't want to pushed her head or move his hips and put her off but this pace was torture, so he gently pushed, only a little to convey his need and it was like flipping a switch, in seconds her pace quickened, and he choked on a moan as she did, her eyes now closing as she focused on her task, but give or take a few minutes later she stopped, pulling off him with a lewd pop, getting to her feet in front of him. Peter let his eyes flutter open as she did so, his hand moving from her hair to her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her, he didn’t care about what she’d just been doing, he was too turned on to care, his head was pounding and was his heart and- well.

He pulled away and lifted her back onto the desk, moving between her legs as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, sliding the fabric down her soft arms and dropping it to the floor, eyes admiring her body for a moment before he pushed her onto her back and pulled her panties off too, he dropped them to the floor alongside the bra and grabbed her thighs to pushed them apart, her chest heaving slightly in anticipation. Peter glanced up at her before moving to kneel in front of the desk, hooking his arms around the back of her thighs and dragged her to the edge, her core now centimetres away from his face.

Reina flushed a soft pink as she closed her eyes, Peter moving closer before dipping his tongue between her folds, wasting no time and dipping it straight into her waiting core, she gasped softly as it was her hands turn to find its way into his hair, her back arching slightly as he curled his tongue inside her, a quiet moan being dragged from her throat too. Peter then moved to her clit, sucking it into his mouth as he removed one hand from her thigh to push to digits into her slowly to replace his tongue, he begun curling them quickly, eliciting yet another moan from the woman, this time, it was a little louder, he was aware they couldn’t be too loud, they weren’t the only wolves in Beacon Hills and he’d be damned if he’d let Scott and his nephew ruin this.

After a moment Peter pulled his mouth and fingers away from her, standing up and placing his fingers into his mouth, licking then clean. Reina sat up and once again slid off the desk to stand in front of him, he leaned down to kiss her briefly, it was sweet, unlike the others, it was soft, and loving and he could've sworn she kissed back the same way, he assumptions confirmed when she mumbled the words, “I love you…” against his lips, she’d done it, she’d given in to him, given in to her feelings and honesty to her it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, all this constant denying had taken a toll on but she had finally done it, she’d forgiven him, and subsequently let him in.

Peter couldn't help the genuine smile that crawled onto his lips as his hands cupped her face, eyes locking with hers, “I love you too…” he whispered back, she smiled up at him and kissed him, that primal instinct soon returning but with new meaning behind, a new kind of desire, his hands moved to her hips as he broke the kiss and spun her around, gently pushing against her back as she obliged and folded her body over the edge of the desk, hands under her chin but her head not touching them or the desk.

Reina bit her lip gently as she felt Peter nudge her legs apart, she knew what was coming neck and she closed her eyes as she waited, she could feel pressure against her core as it rubbed against her a couple times, Peter slicking himself up before he lined himself up at her entrance, one hand moving to hold her hip in place as the other guided the tip of his length inside her, once that was done the hand moved to her other hip, gripping them as he pushed himself inside her slowly, giving her time to adjust to this new sensation, as he did so Reina bit down on the skin on the back of her hand, it wasn’t painful she just knew she had to be quiet.

Peter’s thumbs gently massaged the part of her lower back that they could reach in a comforting manner before his right hand made its way up her back to grip her right shoulder as he shifted into a better position between her legs, waiting for the green light to move, this came in the form of Reina lifting her hand to his hand on her shoulder and interlocking their fingers, her hips ever so slightly pushing back against his, making the man curse softly under his breath. Peter’s grip on her shoulder and now her hand tightened along with his grip on her hip, pulling his hips back so that he was almost out of her before snapping his hips back in, causing Reina to bite down on her own arm with a grunt.

That’s when he started to move, his hips finding a rhythm pushing into her that had her moaning into her arm which muffled the noise, Peter could be quiet if he wanted to, most of the time so right now he was doing all he could not curse loudly at how good she felt wrapped around him like this, which was a ditto for her as her eyes were almost rolling back into her skull at how he filled her, her hand that was locked with his dragged his grip from her shoulder to, surprisingly, her neck, he was a little caught off guard by this but he went with it, grabbing her neck as he pulled her back a little, her hands now barely touching the desk as he pulled her head back to whisper in her ear, “you feel so fucking good …..” she gasped softly at his words and let out what could only be described as a whimper.

Peter sped up his pace a little as her hand moved to cup his cheek, the hand that wasn't around her neck moved down her body to her clit as he begun to rub it quickly, Reina’s whole body tensing as the hand she had on his cheek flew to his hair, gripping it gently as she choked out a quiet moan, he bit down on her ear lobe as he growled possessively into her ear, sending yet another shiver down her spine, “moan my name.” Reina, this big, tough alpha reduced to what could only be described as a quivering mess at his actions inhaled sharply before moaning his name breathlessly, to which he smirked and let go of her neck, her hand moved from his hair as he pushed her face into the desk.

Peter’s other hand moved to her hip and the hand that was holding her face down tangled in her hair and tugged it back, using this two grips to quicken his pace and pound into her like they weren’t going to see the damn sunrise, her hands gripped her desk, her claws extending as the dug into the wood like Peter’s had done earlier, it was taking everything in her not to cry out in sheer bliss right now as he ravished her. he used the handful of her hair to drag her back up, her hand cupping his neck and head resting on his shoulder as his hand moved from her hair to her stomach, pressing her back against his chest.

Reina moaned and whimpered as she gripped what hair of his that she could reach, even more so as his other hand that wasn't holding her up resumed its actions from before, rubbing her clit relentlessly, his lips were by her ear again, from the sound of his heartbeat she could tell he was close, he didn't have to tell her, so was she and she was sure he could hear that in her heart beat too. Next came the words, growling into her ear in such a dominant tone of voice but such a low volume, that sent her over the edge, “cum for me.” He needn't say any more, his hand working her clit, his length pounding away inside her, it was too much, with a soft whine she hit that metaphorical brick wall, moving her hips back to meet his as she rode out her orgasm.

Peter followed suite not longer after, feeling her walls clench around him had the beta biting down on her shoulder, leaving teeth marks and nice purplish hickey there as he pulled her hips as close to his as he could, burying himself as deep inside her as was physically possible as he came, she gasped and let out a shuddering breath as she felt the sensation of him emptying himself inside her, but she sighed softly and loosened her grip on his hair as he peppered kisses up and down her neck and along her shoulder, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

The two stood there for a moment or so as they panted softly, coming down from that high, when they did eventually calm down he pulled himself from her and turned her to face him, brushing some disheveled hair out her face with a soft chuckle he leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, which Reina returned happily, hands on his hips, once she pulled away she looked down at them and chuckled before looking back up at him. She grinned and slipped her hand into his and walked to the door, she looked out and checked the hallway before dashing to the boys locker room that was opposite her office, dragging Peter with her as he laughed quietly, she let go of his hand once inside and headed towards the showers.

Peter followed behind and once she’d stood under a shower and started it up he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and pressed a kiss to the back of her head, the two showered and cleaned up, drying themselves with the towels nearby before dashing back to her office to get dressed and head back to her place for round two ….. and three ….. and five …. and eight.


End file.
